Nyanyian Alam
by Sirvio The Mualank Inside
Summary: Dengan nyanyian alam Seraphina berusaha menyelamatkan desanya/"Kali ini kami akan menggarap lereng gunung. Pohon-pohon di sana besar-besar dan kukuh. Pasti harga kayunya akan tinggi di kota !"/"L-lereng gunung, katamu ?"/"LIHAT ! TANAH LONGSOR !"/"Aih, tanggulnya kurang tinggi ! Tanaman yang bereaksi pun hanya sebagian di tengah hujan begini ! Apa akal ?"/ RnR Please !


**Nyanyian Alam**

**Saint Seiya Lost Canvas © Masami Kurumada & Shiori Teshirogi**

**Nyanyian Alam © Andry Chang**

**Warning : Oc,Typo(s)**

* * *

_Pagi oh pagi, hai hijau asri_

_Bayam sesawi, kekasih hati_

_Cerah daunmu dibelai mentari_

_Merekah indah bagai permadani _

_Lebah, kupu-kupu merindu bungamu_

_Sang angin ,membimbing tarimu _

_Tanah, air, langit berpadu_

_Melanjut hari dalam kidung merdu _

Itulah suara merdu seorang gadis muda, diiringi kicau burung dan desir angin yang berpadu bak simfoni. Gadis itu berdiri di tengah hamparan tanaman sayur. Matahari mengintip malu-malu dari balik gunung dekat tempat tinggalnya, Desa Sanctuary, menghangatkan tanah dan menitipkan embun di dedaunan.

Gadis itu terus bernyanyi, di selingi senyum dan sorot mata indahnya menarik hati. Dengan telaten ia menyirami tiap tanaman, mencabut perdu pengganggu dan menggemburkan tanah dengan sekop di tangannya bersama.

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari sana seorang pria muda melintas di jalan setapak. Perawakan gagah dan wajahnya tampan. Ia berjalan dengan cepat seolah seperti mengejar sesuatu. Sebuah kapak tersandar di bahunya.

Tiba-tiba langkah pria itu terhenti. Ia berbalik dan berjalan menghampiri wanita di kebun sayur itu.

Setelah cukup dekat ia berseru, "Seraphina !"

Si gadis menengok dan sang gadis kembali tersenyum sambil menyahut akrab, "Pagi, Dégel ! Mau ke hutan lagi ?"

"Iya", jawab Dégel riang. "Kali ini kami akan menggarap lereng gunung. Pohon-pohon di sana besar-besar dan kukuh. Pasti harga kayunya akan tinggi di kota !"

Seraphina tekejut mendengarnya "L-lereng gunung, katamu ?"

Dégel mengangguk dan dahinya mengernyit "Memangnya kenapa ?"

"Apa kau tak tau mengapa akar pohon-pohon di sana begitu kukuh" suara Seraphina meninggi. "Karena untuk meredam aliran air dari puncak gunung tiap kali hujan deras, mencegah banjir, dan tanah longsor"

"Ah, yang benar ? Jangan mengada-ada, Seraphina. Dari mana kau tahu itu ?"

Seraphina terdiam sejenak

"… Pohon-pohon itu yang memberitahuku," ujar sang gadis itu akhirnya.

Mendengarnya, Dégel tercekat sejenak. Raut wajahnya lantas berubah senyum geli disusul dengan suara gelak tawa

"Hahaha… Ya, ampun, Seraphina ! Pohon berbicara padamu ? Hei,aku tahu sejak lama bahwa tanaman bisa lebih subur dengan nyanyian dan musik. Tapi kalau tanaman berbicara padamu…"

Seraphina mendelik dan protes, "Kau tak percaya padaku ? Kita kan sudah lama berteman sejak kecil, Dégel. Ya, memang aku merahasiakannya darimu selama ini. Tapi bukankah kau seharusnya menyadari saat membantuku menggarap kebun"

"Ya, tapi tak kusangka sejauh itu. Ini tak masuk akal, Seraphina. Mungkin kau hanya berhayal terlalu banyak sejak ayahmu berpulang dan tinggal sebatang kara di sini. Tolong hentikan saja itu, demi kesehatanmu"

"Tapi, aku tidak…"

Dégel mengibaskan tangannya, "Sudahlah, tak usah di bahas lagi. Apa pun kata teman "pohon"-mu itu, aku bersama sekelompok penebang sedang membuka jalan unuk hidup yang lebih baik. Aku tak mau kesempatan ini lewat karena terlambat. Banjir, tanah longsor ? Mustahil ada bencana seperti itu di desa kita yang terlindungi gunung ini. HAHAHA !"

Sambil tertawa Dégel berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Seraphina mengulurkan tangan ingin mencegah namun kembali ditariknya.

_Dia tak percaya padaku, aku tak akan berhasil membujuknya. Menebang kayu adalah mata pencariannya, batin Seraphina. Maaf… teman-teman_

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara berdesis bagai embusan angin, _Aih, orang-orang bodoh dan serakah itu…. Haruskah mereka didera supaya jera ?_

_Tentunya Seraphina menjawab dengan suara batin, mungkin saja. Tapi ingat ada banyak orang-orang yang tak berdosa yang akan terkena akibatnya pula. Justru kita harus mencari cara lain untuk membujuk Dégel dan kelompoknya._

_Kalau kami membisikan mereka, bisakah mereka mendengar ?_

_Maukah mereka ?_

Seraphina menjentikan jarinya. "Bisikan ?" ujarnya. "Aku punya ide ! Mungkin ini bisa menyadarkan para penebang pohon itu !"

Dengan wajah kembali berseri-seri, Seraphina membawa serta peralatannya dan bergegas meninggalkan kebunnya.

Tiba di hutan di gunung yang berlereng landai itu, Seraphina diam-diam terus membuntuti Dégel. Seperti dugaannya, lokasi penebangan terletak di dekat puncak gunung, persis di lereng yang curam.

Seraphina lalu bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon, memata-matai sekelompok pria yang sedang sibuk mengayunkan kapak. Perhatiannya terpusat pada Dégel yang sedang menghampiri seorang pria bertubuh besar.

Pria besar berambut putih panjang yang rupanya adalah ketua kelompok penebang pohon menghardik keras, "Kamu terlambat, Dégel ! Upahmu hari ini terpaksa aku potong !"

Dégel menjawab dengan suara memelas, "Maaf, pak, ini gara-gara temanku yang mendebatku tadi. Ia membuukku agar tak menebang pohon di lereng gunung ini. Lereng yang gundul bisa mengakibatkan tanah longsor dan banjir"

"APA ? Hahaha! Coba pikir, mana mungkin terjadi tanah longsor di gunung landai ini ? Temanmu itu tahu apa ? Sudahlah, bantulah kelompok Kardia sana ! Kita harus dapat sedikitnya lima belas batang sebelum matahari terbenam!"

"Siap!" Dégel melesat pergi.

Seraphina kembali mengamati situasi di sekitarnya. Pohon-pohon yang besar nan kukuh ini, juga jalan setapak yang melintasi hutan ini, sepertinya pernah di kunjungi sebelumnya. Samar-samar ia melihat seseorang berlari melonjak-lonjak, menghampirinya dari jalan setapak. Seorang gadis kecil berwajah manis yang sangat dikenalnya. Dirinya sendiri saat kanak-kanak dulu.

Anak perempuan itu tampak sedang mengejar kupu-kupu. Kupu-kupu itu terbang tinggi, berbelok dan makin jauh, dan Seraphina kecil malah menabrak pohon. Ia jatuh terjengkang dengan kepala benjol.

"Aduuuh ! Pohon menyebalkan, kubalas kau !" Kesal, Seraphina kecil menendang pohon itu kuat-kuat, lalu berjigkrak memegangi kakinya yang kesakitan. "Aw ! Aw ! Aw !"

Terdengarlah seorang pria. "Seraphina ! Ayah kan sudah bilang, hati-hati kalu main di hutan !" Seraphina terkesiap, mengenali pria berusia empat puluhan yang matanya mirip dengannya ini.

Seraphina merajuk, "Tapi gara-gara pohon ini…"

Sang ayah menyela, "Hei, kau tahu kan itu bukan salah pohon. Dia hanya berdiri saja, tak bergerak. Kau sendirilah yang menabraknya. Justu kaulah yang harus minta maaf padanya karena kecerobohanmu itu"

"Apa ? Aku harus minta maaf pada pohon ?"

"Persis" jawab pria itu sambil mengangguk mantap. "Ingat baik-baik, anakku. Tumbuhan dan pohon itu mahluk hidup, sama seperti hewan, mahluk-mahluk gaib dan sesama kita manusia. Mereka bukan sekedar penyedia makanan, kayu, keteduhan bagi manusia, tapi lebih dari itu. Pohon dan hutan berperan besar mengatur dan menyeimbangkan alam, menjaga agar kehidupan segala mahluk hidup harmonis, sehat, damai dan bahagia. Kita harus bersahabat dengan pohon, merawatnya dengan baik dan mengambil dengan sewajarnya sesuai dengan kebutuhan kita, menghindari kita dari berbagai bencana alam. Apa kau mengerti, Seraphina ?"

"Ya, ayah," ujar Seraphina kecil.

"Nah, sekarang kau minta maaflah pada pohon ini"

"A-apa, maksud ayah, aku harus BICARA padanya ?"

Sekali lagi si ayah mengangguk.

"Oh, baiklah," ujar Seraphina kecil sambil menaikan bahu, lalu membelai pohon yang tadi ditendang dan ditabraknya itu.

"Maaf ya, pohon. Kita bersahabat, kan ?"

"Katanya, ya, kita ini sahabat," ujar si ayah. Wajah Seraphina mengernyit bingung, kata-kata ayahnya terdengar aneh. Apalagi dilihatnya si ayah mendekat ke sebuah pohon lain lalu… bicara dengannya.

"Jadi bagaimana ? Bukankah lebih baik dia bisa bicara dengan roh pohon sekarang?"

Lebih aneh lagi, Seraphina kecil tiba-tiba mendengar suara selain ayahnya menjawab, Baiklah, aku sudah membuka kunci kemampuannya. Kelak kau harus mendidiknya lebih baik lagi. Ia berdarah Flavianus. Aku yakin ia akan memiliki kepekaan seperti ibunya.

Itulah saat pertama kali Seraphina menemukan dan mengetahui asal-usul bakatnya ini. Suara pohon tumbang menyadarkan gadis itu, teriringi pekik memilukan dari salah satu sahabatnya.

Dengan geram Seraphina berdesis, "Pohon adalah sahabat manusia, tak lain tak bukan."

Pesan ayahnya dari kenangan tadi membulatkan tekad Seraphina, yang diwujudkannya lewat aksi. Dibukanya tutup corong ember seng penyiram tanaman yang dibawanya. Ia bicara ke dalam corong itu, "Hentikan… Jangan bunuh kami."

Suaranya di buat-buat jadi lebih besar dan bergema. Walhasil, "suara misterius" itu membuat para penebang berhenti bekerja, menoleh kanan-kiri dengan wajah kebingungan.

Si ketua bahkan berseru, "Siapa kau ? Tunjukan dirimu !"

Umpannya mengena, Seraphina melanjutkan, "Kami adalah para roh pohon-pohon yang hendak kalian tebang. Tidakkah kalian sadar, membunuh kami hanya akan mendatangkan bencana bagi desa kalian?"

"HUH ! Kau dengar kataku tadi, kan ?" Takkan ada bencana ! Sebaiknya kalian jadi tiang

Tangan si ketua melambai, mungkin karena emosi.

"Tak bergerak, katamu ? Justru kamilah yang terus berjaga di sini, menyerap aliran air dengan akar-akar kami tiap kali hujan turun. Seharusnya kalian sadar…ulpp"

Mendadak sepasang tangan membekap mulut Seraphina dan meringkusnya. Gadis itu meronta, tapi sia-sia. Ia hanya bisa pasrah digiringi.

"Pak ketua, ini dia si 'Roh pohon'!" ujar si peringkus.

"Bagus, Manigoldo. Seperti dugaanku. Mustahil ada roh pohon. Apa itu namanya ? Dryad? Kecuali dalam khayalan gadis pengganggu ini," ujar si ketua dengan nada mengejek.

Seraphina protes, "Roh pohon itu ADA ! Merekalah yang memperingatkanku tantang bahaya ini ! Selama ini mereka membiarkan kalian menebang pohon secukupnya di hutan sekitar desa, tapi kalau sampai merambah gunung… ini keterlaluan !"

"Kamu yang keterlaluan !" bentak si ketua, yang lalu bicara pada para anggotanya. "Ikat dia ! Biar nanti kepala desa yang menentukan hukumannya !"

Seketika, Dégel menyeruak dan berseru, "Pak Ketua, tolong ampuni dia ! Ini Seraphina, sahabatku ! Dia agak naïf dan suka berkhayal berlebihan, tapi dia selalu bermaksud baik, bukan ingin menyabot pekerjaan kita atau semacamnya !"

"Ooh, begitu rupanya," ujar si ketua, senyumnya membuat wajahnya makin tak enak dilihat. "Baiklah Seraphina, kau kuampuni kali ini. Tapi kalau kau sampai berulah lagi, demi Mithra, aku takkan segan lagi, kawan Dégel atau bukan. Bawa peralatanmu dan pulanglah ! Dégel, kau kawal dia !"

Seraphina malah berseru, "Tolong Pak, jangan remehkan peringatan para roh pohon ! Mereka itu…"

"Sudah ku bilang, AKU ini ahlinya ! Menurut perhitunganku mustahil terjadi bencana ! Jangan coba menguji kesabaranku lagi, Nona ! Jangan paksa aku keras terhadap wanita !"

Sebelum Serraphina sempat bicara lagi, Dégel cepat-cepat menariknya menjauh.

"Percuma saja membujuknya," bisik Dégel. "Ia takkan mau menerima saran apa pun dari anak muda belum berpengalaman seperti kita."

"T..tapi.." mata Seraphina berkaca-kaca

Dégel tak mau dengar lagi. Ia terus menarik gadis itu menjauhi masalah. Setalah cukup jauh Dégel menarik Seraphina ke dalam pelukannya, Seraphina pun terkejut dengan perbuatan Dégel, dan Dégel membisikkan beberapa kata-kata di telinga Seraphina, "Kau tahu, aku sebenarnya menyayangimu dan aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi kepada mu dan lebih baik sekarang aku antar kau pulang"

Malamnya, Seraphina menemukan dirinya kembali ke lokasi penebang pohon tadi. Sedikitnya delapan belas pohon sudah jadi tunggul. Ia berlutut dan membelai tunggul itu. Seraphin tersedu, air matanya deras menjalari wajahnya seakan baru kehilangan anggota keluarga atau sahabat lama.

Tiba-tiba, dari tunggul itu muncullah sebuah banyangan hijau yang bentuknya seperti manusia dengan posisi terkapar. Tak hanya itu, beberapa tunggul lainnya juga memunculkan bayangan yang sama.

Lalu batang pohon lainnya yang masih berdiri disekitarnya berubah wujud membentuk sosok-sosok manusia pula. Itulah wujud asli para roh gaib penghuni pohon. Mereka berdiri mengelilingi tunggul-tunggul tadi, "tangan-tangan" mereka bergerak-gerak seakan-akan tengah memanjatkan doa-doa.

Suara-suara lirih terdengar dalam melodi yang seragam nan beraturan. Rupanya itu nyanyian dalam Bahasa Roh Pohon yang tak di pahami manusia, termasuk Seraphina.

Teriringi geraka-gerakan dan nyanyian itu, bayangan-bayangan pada tunggul perlahan terurai menjadi serpihan-serpihan berbentuk daun. Angin pun berhembus perlahan, menerbangkan "daun-daun" itu hingga memenuhi udara, bersebaran ke kejauhan hingga tak lagi terlihat.

Seraphina megulurkan tangan untuk meraih serpihan daun itu. Yang diraihnya hanyalah udara. Tak hanya itu saja, pemandangan di hadapannya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi langit-langit rumahnya sendiri yang terbuat dari kayu dan jerami.

Rupanya ia baru tersadar dari mimpi. Mimpi yang begitu nyata, atau kah memang nyata ? Ia diundang dalam upacara roh pohon mengantarkan kepergian roh saudara-saudarinya yang terpisah dari raga, yang nanti akan bersatu lagi dengan tunas yang tumbuh di tempat-tempat lain ?

Apa pun kenyataannya.

Air matanya nyata.

Rasa sesak di dadanya nyata.

Ingin ia menyumbangkan nyanyian perpisahan, namun baru kini sempat dilantunkannya. Bukan dalam Bahasa Roh Pohon, namun Seraphina tahu para sahabatnya itu memahami setiap katanya.

* * *

_Oh hijau penyeimbang semesta _

_Di bumi ia berdiri berjaga_

_Surya diteduhkannya_

_Tirta dikendalikannya_

_Bayu diselimutinya_

_Hanya dua hal menumbangkannya_

_Agni dan keserakahan manusia_

Berminggu-minggu kemudian….

Seraphina, bangun !

Suara bisikan halus berembus, gadis terlelap bergeming dalam gelap.

Burung hantu pun ribut memanggil, tetap tak ada reaksi.

Kumohon, bangun, Seraphina !

Beberapa saat kemudian Seraphina mengerjapkan mata, terjaga.

"S…Siapa itu…"

Seraphina, gunungnya longsor ! Cepat peringatkan penduduk desa ! Kami tak bisa menahannya lagi !

"H-HAH !?"

CEPAT !

Seraphina cepat-cepat bangkit dari tepat tidurnya dan bergegas keluar rumah dengan pakaian seadanya. Di bawah guyuran hujan deras ia dan adiknya berlari, lari dan tak lama kemudian mengetuk rumah tetangganya.

"Dégel ! Dégel !"

Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka. Dégel muncul, menguap dan matanya setengah terbuka.

"Oh, kau Seraphina ada apa malam…"

Seraphina menyela, "TANAH LONGSOR, DÈGEL ! GUNUNGNYA LONGSOR !"

Reaksi Dégel, anehnya, hanya senyum mencemooh. "Tunggu dulu. Coba ku tebek pasti temanmu si 'Roh Pohon' itu yang memberitahumu, kan ?"

"aku tak mau berdebat soal ini, Dégel. Kita harus peringatkan penduduk desa agar mereka mengungsi !"

"Ikut aku !" Dégel menarik lengan Seraphina dan berlari.

"Kau mau ke mana ? Rumah kepala desa ke arah sana !" kata gadis itu, menunjuk ke arah berlawanan.

"Ke gunung ! Akan ku buktikan kau hanya berkhayal saja !"

"Tidak, aku harus ke… AAGH !"

Seraphina tergelincir, terjembab di tanah berlumpur, basah oleh air hujan.

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terangkat. Seraphina menyeka lumpur di matanya dan melihat Dégel yang menggendongnya sambil terus melangkah ke kegelapan.

Sebelum Seraphina sempat meminta Dégel menurunkannya, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara gemuruh di kejauhan.

"Dégel, kau dengar itu ?" serunya.

"Dengar apa ?"

"Suara gemuruh ! Dan itu bukan Guntur !"

Dégel menghentikan langkahnya, mencoba mendengarkan. Wajahnya memucat seketika.

"K-kau benar !" serunya terbata-bata. "Suara guntur mustahil terus-menerus seperti ini !"

Seraphina berseru, "Turunkan aku ! Kita kembali ke desa !"

"Tapi kakimu…"

"Tak apa ! Aku tak mau melambatkanmu. Aku masih bisa jalan, kok"

"Tapi, berjanjilah padaku agar kau kembali dengan selamat"

"Aku janji"

Walhasil Seraphina menjejak tanah lagi dan Dégel pergi melesat. Saat gadis itu melangkah, nyeri menjalari kakinya yang terkilir.

Dégel sudah jauh dan tanah longsor terus mengejar, lambat tapi pasti. Seraphina menoleh kanan-kiri. Harus bagaimana ini ?

Hingga sebuah suara bergema, _Bernyanyilah, Seraphina. Bernyanyilah pada kami._

"A-apa maksudmu ? Bernyanyi ?" Kata-kata si roh pohon membingungkan Seraphina.

_Ya. Bernyanyilah. Suaramu akan membawa keajaiban._

"Keajaiban ? A-aku tak mengerti."

_Semula kami ragu kau memiliki kekuatan ini, yang lebih daripada sekedar bicara pada kami. Tapi situasinya sangat mendesak, jadi cobalah. Dengarkan lagu yang kami contohkan ini. Pusatkan seluruh pikiran dan hatimu dan senandungkanlah._

Tak ada waktu lagi untuk menyanggah. Sesuai petunjuk, Seraphina bersenandung sepenuh jiwa. Suaranya terdengar merdu, memenuhi udara walau teredam derasnya hujan.

Saat itu pula Seraphina melihat campuran batu dan lumpur bergulung, melanda ke arahnya bagai ombak raksasa.

Panik, Seraphina melangkah mundur. Tiba-tiba di depannya, dari dalam tanah mencuatlah batang-batang pohon, puluhan jumlahnya bagai tanggul yang berjajar sepanjang jalan setapak itu.

Mata Seraphina terbelalak. Rupanya inilah keajaiban yang dimaksudkan teman-temannya tadi.

_Seraphina, bernyanyilah terus dan bergegaslah ke desa ! Kami tak bisa terus menahannya di sini !_

Gadis itu tercekat, lansung bertindak sesuai seruan para pohon. Ia terus memusatkan pikirannya pada nyanyian yang sama dan larinya yang tertatih-tatih, berpacu dengan maut.

Lebih bannyak lagi pepohonan bangkit, hanya untuk tumbang dihantam lumpur-bebatuan yang menggila. Arus longsor berhasil diperlambat, tapi masih terlalu mampu menimbun desa di lereng gunung itu.

Sampai kakinya melangkah keluar dari hutan, gelombang longsor masih mengganas di kejauhan. Seraphina memaksa diri berlari ke desa sambil mengernyit menahan nyeri, dingin dan tegang.

Suara riuh-rendah terdengar dari kejauhan. Dari jauh gadis itu mendengar orang banyak berdiri di sana. Bukankah seharusnya mereka mengungsi ?

Seorang pria berdiri di tengah kerumunan sambil berteriak, "K-kalian tak mengerti ! Benar, itu tanah longsor ! Aku melihatnya sendiri !"

Si ketua penebang pohon menghardik, "Jangan mengada-ada, Dégel ! Mustahil tanah longsor bergerak lamban !"

"Itu munkin, karena gunungnya landai dan longsornya sangat besar ! Kumohon, percayalah ! Andai bukan padaku, setidaknya percayalah pada Seraphina yang sudah berkorban demi meyakinkan diriku ini," Dégel menyeka air matanya dengan lengan bajunya. "Cepatlah mengungsi, sebelum terlambat !"

Seorang pria berambut putih panjang ankat bicara, "Sudahlah, tak usah pedulikan dia. Tak ada tanah longsor melanda kemari, besok pagi saja kita periksa lagi ! Ayo, kita panggil kembali mereka yang terlanjur mengungsi !"

"Tapi, Pak Kepala Desa…!"

"KAMU BERANI MENYANGGAHKU, Dégel ?" bentak Kepala Desa. "Sadarkah kalau kau sudah melakukan pelanggaran besar ? Tangkap orang itu"

Dua warga desa segera meringkus Dégel. Pemuda itu meronta sekuat tenaga sambil berteriak-teriak kalap.

"ANDA TAK MENGERTI ! Nasib seluruh desa di tangan bapak, tapi sikap bapak yang tidak percaya tak ubahnya mengiring ke rumah jagal ! BEDEBAH ! TIRAN ! KEJAM !"

Satu tamparan menerpa wajah Dégel, begitu kerasnya hingga darah terciprat dari mulutnya. Si penampar tentunya sang ketua penebang pohon.

Disusul perintah Kepala Desa. "Tahan dia di Balai Desa ! Kita akan bahas hukumannya besok !"

"Tunggu !"

Seaphina yang cukup dekat menyela, membuat Dégel menoleh dan berseru, "S-Seraphina ? Kukira kau…."

Gadis itu mengangguk pada Dégel lalu menceritakan kejadian yang dialaminya pada si Kepala Desa.

"Jadi kau bisa menumbuhkan pohon dengan nyanyian gaibmu ?" Sang kepala desa mengerutkan dahi.

Tapi sebelum Seraphina menjawab, tiba-tiba seorang wanita memekik, "LIHAT ! TANAH LONGSOR !"

Dari kejauhan tampak ombak lumpur dan bebatuan menerjang bagai rahang raksasa yang menganga, siap menelan seluruh desa. Orang-orang yang melihatnya hanya bisa terngaga.

Terlambat untuk menghindar. Dengan cepat Seraphina berbalik arah ladang gandum lalu menyanyikan senandung aneh seperti tadi.

Lebih aneh lagi, segala tanaman dalam jangkauan suara Seraphina mulai tumbuh dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga menbentuk tanggul nan tebal berlapis-lapis.

Dégel berteriak, "Aih, tanggulnya kurang tinggi ! Tanaman yang bereaksi pun hanya sebagian di tengah hujan begini ! Apa akal ?"

Bisikan pada Seraphina datang lagi. Gadis itu lantas berseru, "Ayo warga desa ! Bernyanyilah bersamaku ! Buat pagar betis sepanjang mungkin ! Gandeng tangan sambung-menyambung, selebihnya percaya padaku"

Setelah melihat sendiri kesaktian Seraphina, tanpa ragu kapala desa dan para penduduk berdiri bersisian, membentang sejauh mata memandang. Dengan tangan saling bergandengan, semua orang menyanyikan nada yang sama dengan lagu Seraphina. Walhasil daya sihir menyebar dan menguata barkali-kali lipat, membuat tanaman di sawah-sawah pun tumbuh pesat.

Dégel tentu saja berdiri di samping Seraphina, menggenggam erat tangan gadis itu sambil menatap matanya. Seraphina balik menatap sahabatnya itu, menyunggingkan senyuman yang menawan dan terus bersenandung merdu. Apa pun yang terjadi, keberadaan Dégel membuatnya tak takut apa pun lagi.

Ombak lumpur itu dibendung lagi, kali ini oleh deretan tanaman jagung, gandum, dan sayur-mayur yang meraksasa setinggi pohon-pohon dihutan. Sayup-sayup Seraphina mendengar rintihan pilu roh pohon sahabatnya yang kini berkorban demi desanya. Kembali air matanya berlinang.

Dégel menyentuh bahu Seraphina seraya berkata, "Ayo, kita harus menjauh." Ia lalu menggendong gadis itu dengan bridal style yang tak henti menoleh.

Longsor terhenti, tapi tak sepenuhnya. Sebagian lumpur itu menerobos lapis pagar tananman terakhir, menjebol rumah-rumah di pinggir Desa Sanctuary. Panik, para penduduk berlarian menyelamatkan diri.

Tiba-tiba terdengarlah seruan kepala desa, "Tunggu ! Lumpurnya berhenti mengalir !"

Dégel, Seraphina, dan para penduduk desa menoleh. Benar jug, arus longsor tak bergerak lagi. Yang terdekat dengan mereka tak lebih semata kaki tingginya, selemparnya batu jauhnya. Sebagian besar rumah masih berdiri.

"Oh, syukurlah !" ucap seorang wanita sambil bernapas lega, diikuti seruan para penduduk.

"Tak ada korban jiwa !"

"I-ini… mukjizat !"

Kepala desapun angkat bicara, "Ya, saudara-saudara. Kali ini kita terluput dari maut dan kerusakan pun minimal. Kita tertimpa bencana akibat kelalaian kita sendiri. Tapi para Dewa masih mengasihani kita"

"Dan jangan lupa," lanjutnya sambil menujuk ke Seraphina dan Dégel, "Berkat pertolongan merekalah kita masih bisa berdiri di sini. Merekalah pahlawan pemberani, pembawa pengampunan para Dewa."

Kedua sahabat itu lantas tenggelam dalam kerumunan orang yang menjabat tangan mereka dan memeluk mereka, menhujani mereka dengan ucapan terima kasih dan pujian.

Sebaliknya, Seraphina malah berlinang air mata dan terus menoleh kearah gunung, menatap ribuan pahlawan sejati yang sudah terkubur. Benaknya berkecamuk, apakah penduduk desa sungguh mendapatkan pelajaran dari bencana ini.

_Kulantunkan air mata diantara tawaria_

_Kukenangkan gugurnya para sobat setia _

_Kubisikan kesah di balik sanjungan fana_

_Mengaapa seratus dibayar dengan selaksa_

Beberapa hari kemudian…

Suasana sunyi kembali menyelimuti hutan di lereng gunung itu. Tak terdengar banyak suara hewan dan unggas di sana. Hanya sayup-sayup senandung seorang wanita.

Anehnya, di jalur berbatu-batu bekas longsoran itu batang-batang pohon tumbuh dengan kecepatan tak alami, mengubah tanah gandul menjadi rimbun.

Senandung terhenti sejenak. Seraphina mengambil segenggam benih pohon sebesar kenari dari tas besarnya lalu menanamnya satu per satu di luabang-lubang yang telah ia persiapkan sebelumnya, seperti membibit ladang sayur.

Saat gadis itu meraih ke dalam tasnya lagi, tiba-tiba ia terperanjat mendengar seorang pria berujar , "Wah, wah, sudah kuduga kau pasti kemari."

"Dégel !" Seraphina menoleh.

Pemuda itu tertawa renyah sambil terus bicara, "Dengan bakat barumu itu, kau ingin memastikan bencana tak terulang lagi bukan ?"

Si lawan bicara mengangguk saja sambil terus menyebar benih.

"T-tapi, tasmu itu… Jadi kau benar-benar…"

"Ya, Dégel" ujar gadis itu. " Kau tahu kan, sejak bencana itu para penduduk menganggapku memperlakukan ku berlebihan, bahkan memanjakan ku selama aku sakit akibat hujan, terkilir dan kedinginan. Aku tak mau para penduduk menjadikanku pelindung desa atau memanfaatkan nyanyianku untuk meraup kekayaan. Alih-alih sadar, mereka akan menjadi manja dan makin tamak.

Jika aku harus meninggalkan Desa Sanctuary, tak ada pilihan lain. Mungkin aku akan ke Kota Athems atau daerah-daerah lain, pokoknya menetap di tempat orang-orang yang belum mengetahui bakatku ini."

"Ya, aku mengerti" ujar Dégel sambil berkecak pinggang.

"Tapi mengapa kau tak pamit padaku ? Apa kau menganggapku sejenis dengan mereka ?"

"Aku tak bermaksud begitu. Bukankah sudah kukatakan alasannya di surat yang kutinggalkan di rumahku itu ?"

Dégel malah tertawa. "Ya, ya bercanda kok. Aku sudah baca suratmu itu, termasuk pesan pada para penduduk desa agar terus melestarikan dan menjaga keseimbangan alam. Karena itulah aku menyusulmu kemari."

"Tapi… kau juga membawa buntelan !?" Mata Seraphina terbelalak, baru sadar melihat benda-benda yang bergelantungan di tubuh sahabatnya itu.

Dégel mengangkat bahu. "Yah, karena tak ada pohon lagi untuk di tebang, mungkin kapakku akan lebih berguna untuk melindungimu. Perjalananmu pasti akan sangat jauh dan penuh bahaya, jadi tak ada salahnya kan ada sahabat yang menemani ?"

Seraphina terpaku tanpa kata-kata, matanya berkaca-kaca. Sesaat kemudian ia mengangguk lalu menyorongkan segenggam benih di telapak tangan Dégel.

"Ayo, kita selesaikan dulu pekerjaan di sini," ujarnya

"Siap, nona penyanyi pohon !"

"Aah, kamu ini !"

Setelah cukup banyak benih ditebar, kembali Seraphina menyanyikan lagu gaibnya. Kali ini dilanturkannya bersama syairnya.

_Bangun, bangunlah hijau nan asri_

_Penuhi bumi dengan sari hayati_

_Tunas dan benih jadilah rindang_

_Menghijaukan lagi pedang gersang_

_Kau yang layu, suburlah kembali_

_Kau yang tumbang, tagaklah kembali_

_Kau yang hangus, utuhlah kembali_

_Redakanlah amarah tanah ini_

_Bangun, bangunlah hijau nan asri_

_Iringilah nyanyian alam ini_

_Niscaya penuhlah arti dunia_

_Warisan abadi kesegala masa_

**THE END**

**A/N : setelah skian lama tidak menulis dikarnakan kesibuk yang ada di sekolah juga sakit yang melanda author beberapa hari lalu. Dan sekarang baru bisa diselesaikan. Di fic ini sengaja saya tidak memasukan Unity. Walaupun udah agak telat saya ingin mengucapkan, "Minal Aizind Wal Faizind Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin"**

**Dan mohon review-nya**


End file.
